Random Characters Meets Touhou Characters
by levelgap
Summary: A random story about randomly pick characters from different series that ends up on gensokyo. This story is also nonsense so be careful when your reading because you'll only hear logicless logic. (There are some biased characters here , And there is some that I don't even know what their true profile is)
1. Start of a Mess

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Hi all ~ . This story is just a breather to let myself free for all the hardwork (Not just my work in fanfiction , But also on my real life xD). Im not lazing around , Im already midpart for all of my fanfic's next chapter so I hope you can wait.**

 **Why write this instead of reading some fanfiction or just rest at the bed? , Well ... I think I would improve if I did this.**

 **Anyway , I hope you like this story (Because this idea is also the one that's bugging me to no end!)**

 **Also , There is no (This is truth) definite plot in this story that even if I tried to do it , This story doesn't have it. Well , that means something right? , Any chapter is possibly the ending!**

 **Also , Any characters may become a bit (or too much) OOC because of how I knew them. Not like im doing this because I knew them fully.**

 **Lastly , This might have a plot of itself because of how random im gonna insert a lot of things randomly at unexpected parts but don't expect high because im the one who made this fanfic (Which always tends to become inactive because of how I messed the story)**

 **P.S. No hard feelings please ~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything is owned by their respective owners/writers/creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Start of a Mess**

Yukari is sitting on a sofa that came from the outside world. She is watching on a TV while eating some cookies and drinking juice.

In her side are bundles of various CDs of different genres. There is also a computer on the corner with a bunch of various installers of games.

She was watching animes and playing games for almost a became her hobby when she saw it at kourindou.

And she was thinking something , Something that would give her some fun. It was a thing that anyone would refuse when they heard it.

It was-

"I'll take them all!" Yukari said , Interrupting me *Cough*.

"I don't care about your speech , We need to start this show like ... RIGHT NOW! ~"

* * *

Well , thank you yukari! ... Anyway , On hakurei shrine.

Reimu is drinking a tea , Sitting in front of her shrine while looking at the beautiful scenery. "How peaceful" She said before taking another sip on her tea.

As she was doing that ...

"... gwa ... aaa ... ahhh ..." A faint scream can be heard somewhere.

Reimu look at her surroundings ... and saw nothing so she thought it's just an imagination as she shrugged her shoulders.

".. Gwaaahh ..." But the faint sound is becoming louder.

"aaahhh ..." Louder.

"AAHHH!" And louder.

Reimu quickly turn her head at the side of her shrine and she widened her eyes. She saw a blue haired guy suddenly appeared on the side of the shrine , Running like someone is chasing him and it was followed by robots of some sort chasing on him while floating on the ground.

"And as im just enjoying this day , Someone would ruin it" Reimu said with her fist clenched that it broke the teacup she is carrying.

"Damn it Yukari!" Reimu yelled before rushing through the enemy. Well , Her instinct told her that yukari is connected to this somehow.

She jump and made a generic flying kick straight at the human-like robots but mysteriously , Her kick along with herself deflected and was push back a little.

"What!?" Reimu said as she rub her legs that felt some numb after hitting an unknown force.

The blue haired boy suddenly stopped at his tracks and look at reimu with a shocked expression. He immediately rushed at her with a worried and determined face.

"Miss watch out!" He yelled as he tried to rush at reimu.

The robots stared at reimu for a minute before pointing something at her and shooting her.

"Oh great" Reimu rolled her eyes before turning her body a little , The shots passed through her and it exploded on the trees.

Reimu turned her head with a shocked expression "What the! , Are those shots lethal!?" And blurted out those words before looking seriously at the enemies.

The robots seems not to mind it and just shot a lot of barrage at her. As reimu tried to shoot down those robots , The man stands between her and the robots as if he's blocking the path to reimu.

"Hey! , What are you doing!?" Reimu asked while narrowing her eyes at the teen.

"I won't let you kill a civilian!" The blue haired teen yelled while glaring at the robots.

Reimu rolled her eyes before pushing the guy aside "Don't block my way!" and yelled before releasing a large yin-yang orb towards the robots.

The yin-yang orb hits all the robots like a strike on the bowling and they flew at the sky before exploding. Reimu looked at the guy with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong with you outsider!? , Standing in the middle of the battle! ... Not to mention , Those guys are using lethal attacks!" Reimu scolded as she glared at the blue hair person.

The blue haired guy have widened eyes. "You're a spirit!?" He said with a shocked expression.

"Huh!?" Reimu is dumbfounded at what she heard at the guy. Did the guy thought she's dead already?

But before she could say any words , Another person appeared on the portal. This time , It was a long black haired girl with a buckler on her hand.

"Hm?" The girl looked at them before pointing a gun at reimu. "Tell me , Are you a magical girl?" The girl asked with her hand on the trigger.

"..." Reimu half-open her eyes at that statement. It seems like another weird girl appeared. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a tired tone.

"Don't play dumb on me! , I can sense your magical powers inside you!" The girl said in a threatening tone.

Suddenly once again , A person appeared at the side of the shrine. This time , It was a blonde haired ... Cyborg. Yep , A cyborg.

"I was sure the monster is here somewhere" The man said before looking at reimu "Miss , Did you see a monster awhile ago?" He asked with a neutral yet serious tone.

"Monster ... I saw monsters everyday" Reimu said with her half-open eyes half-opened again. "Too bad , They are too strong" She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The blonde haired guy looked at the two others before looking at reimu again. The blue haired guy and the black haired girl also did the same.

"You know , Can we just talk this out first so that I could understand" Reimu said with her raised hand before looking at her shrine again.

The three strangers looked at each other before looking at reimu again. They then tried to introduce themselves.

"I am sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier , Im Itsuka Shidou" The blue haired teen said while shaking his head with his hand.

"Is that so , Then im Akemi Homura" The black haired girl said with a neutral expression.

"Call me Genos" The cybord said with a serious expression.

Reimu sighed before placing her hand on her hip "The names Reimu , Hakurei Reimu" She said before stretching her arms to them. "It seems like you lost here , Let's cooperate so we can finish our respective problems" She added.

"Oh ... Gladly ..." Shidou said as he shake reimu's hand.

Homura nodded before shaking her hand.

"It seems I am truly lost , I accept" Genos said as he also do what the others did.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **New Characters Appeared :**

 _Yakumo Yukari (Touhou)_  
 _Hakurei Reimu (Touhou)_  
 _Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)_  
 _Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_  
 _Genos (One Punch Man)_


	2. Weird Persons

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Hello , That chapter is short ... no ... All chapters are short (Except if I think I need to make it longer). Im only doing this fanfic for my own entertainment so might as well ignore this fanfic because you'll only see super biased thinking of mine.**

 **Well if you still like to read even though this is nonsense , Might as well review if you have time.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything is owned by their respective owners/writers/creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Weird Persons**

"This people are too weird!" Is what reimu is thinking while staring at the three strangers named shidou , homura and genos.

She explained where are they and they explained what are they doing here. From shidou's case , He was running at the robots (Called bandersnacht) because the so-called spirits told him to run somewhere else while they are repelling them. From homura's case , She was chasing a white creature named kyuubey to prevent her friend to become a magical girl before she came here. And from genos , He was tasked from an organization called "Hero Association" to investigate a mysterious monster before he came here.

All in all , Everyone is weird from reimu's perspective. Well , Youkai or whatnot , She was used to it but she heard that on outside world , There is no such thing as that. So the question is , What the hell are they talking about?

On the other hand , The three different strangers are shocked when they heard where they are. As reimu explained to them , They are on a magical land of gensokyo which is isolated from reality which is called outside world (Or Earth in short). On shidou's case , He thought this might be the world where the spirit came. On homura's case , She thought this is just an illusion created from a witch. On genos's case ... Well , He thought he came from an alternate world due to the use of some sort of fifth dimension.

They are thinking several things that made their mind all fuzzy. As they rried to ponder it more , It became more and more nonsense.

"Okay , So you three got here without even knowing what is happening?" Reimu asked , Feeling annoyed at the conclusion that she got.

"Y-yeah ..." Shidou said with a sweat formed at his forehead.

The other two only nodded before reimu sighs.

"Okay , Let's meet a certain old hag in the 'Somewhere Else' space" Reimu said and she floated at the ground.

All of them looked at her before nodding though they got confused what is she talking about. They walked out of the shrine and came at the first place which is the only path they could take , The forest of magic. 

* * *

Marisa is flying in the middle of forest of magic , Carrying a bunch of mushrooms in her extraordinarily large white sack.

She was going back to her home because she's done *Harvesting her mushrooms*. She landed on the ground , Walk through her house , Opened the door and ... Stand there.

She blinked a few times and also wipe it before looking at her front. Right now , Marisa saw someone on the floor , Sitting while hugging her knees on the corner.

That girl have azure hair and ruby eyes and she was wearing a sailor uniform. Also , She have a what-looks-like a crown or specifically ... Half of a crown on the side of her hair that seems to be an accessory to make her hair like that.

Naturally , She's cute but marisa didn't care about her looks. Instead , She was curious why an outsider is here.

Before marisa could asked what she's doing here , The girl cradled to the farthest corner and hug her knees again. It looks like she's crying exaggeratedly.

"... Nii ... nii ... Don't leave ... nii ..." The girl said in a very low tone as her body shakes in fear ... or is despair?

"Wow , What a weirdo ~" Marisa said with a chuckle before placing the mushrooms on the narrow open space of a messy table.

"... Uuu ... Nii ... uuu ..." The girl is really crying as cute tears flowing on her cheeks. Marisa can't help but symphatize at the unknown girl.

"Y'know ... Well I don't know" Marisa tried to comfort the girl but it seems like she can't find a word to comfort her so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Uuguuu ... Uguuu ..." The girl is crying more and more as the tears landed on the ground with a *Pichu* sound.

"Oi oi! , Don'tcha start getting depressed ... And why are you crying!?" Marisa panicked , It seems she forgot that the girl is actually a trespasser.

"Mugugugugu ... Muguuuuguuguu ..." But the girl is blubbering with her face getting more exhausted and depressed. She looks like a crying baby for marisa.

"Ah! , What the heck! ... I can't help you if your just gonna cry!" Marisa shouted while trying hastily to comfort the girl.

Suddenly , The door opened and marisa quickly turned her head towards it. From there , A pink haired girl with a somewhat simple magic clothe is standing there with a tired face.

"... Oh finally ... Thank brimir I finally found a place to rest ..." The pink haired girl said before collapsing to the ground.

"Oi!" Marisa rush through the girl's side as she let out those words and she immediately place her at the messy table. "Really , What is happening here!?" Marisa said with an annoyed yet curious expression. 

* * *

"No no ... It's still not enough!" Yukari said irritatingly as she-

"No really , Stop explaining ... It always ruin the story"

You're the one who is ruining it!

"Anyway , I need more characters to make this fanfiction more exciting ... Or troll them ufufufu ~" She said with her fan place on her lips.

* * *

 ****End of Chapter 2****

 **New Characters Appeared :**

 _Kirisame Marisa (Touhou)_  
 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_


	3. Wanna Fight?

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Okay ,It's getting shorter and shorter so all I need to do is , Make it longer!**

 **Also , Sorry for the fourth wall breaks but yukari is persistent ... Or maybe a nuthe-**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything is owned by their respective owners/writers/creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Wanna Fight?**

Reimu is floating on the ground because ... Only genos could fly. The two others can't even fly which is too common on gensokyo. Also , She was floating slowly like she was walking because this two person here (Namely shidou and homura) can't keep up with them if they rushed through that 'Somewhere Else'. There are reasons of course , Shidou can't keep with them and will get tired if they fasten their pace a bit and homura changed back to her normal self which surprised them.

"How long would it take before we arrive there?" Genos asked with a serious yet firm expression.

"I don't know ..." Reimu said with her eyes half-open.

"Why do you say so?" Genos asked with his current tone.

"Because we are walking!" Reimu grumbled but held her breathe and relax herself by inhaling and exhaling.

"Are you really walking?" Shidou asked with sweat dropped on his cheek.

Reimu glared at him and shidou twitched. Reimu turned her head to the front and sighs , She can't finish this quickly because of this people.

And as she was deep in thought what to do to make this faster , She felt someone standing in front of them so she stopped at her spot. The others seems to notice it as well so they stood on their ground.

On their front , They saw cirno flying aimlessly at the surroundings. Now reimu is confuse , Why is cirno in the middle of this forest?

And cirno smiled as she saw them. Reimu rolled her eyes before going forward to the fairy. The three others also followed and have different expressions as they stare at the ice fairy.

Shidou is staring at cirno while muttering "She looks like a fairy" even though she IS a fairy. Homura is looking at the fairy with her usual neutral expression though somehow , It seems like she was sending a cold stare at the fairy. Genos is staring at the ice fairy with a piercing gaze ... or it might be a regular gaze because his expression is always like that.

"So , What are you doing here?" Reimu asked while looking at the ice fairy with half-open eyes.

"Im playing!" Cirno said with a happy expression. "Wanna play with me?" She added.

"No , What im talking about is ... Why are you not on misty lake?" Reimu rephrased her words with a slight annoyed expression.

"... oh!" Cirno thought for a second before she processed the word that is being said to her. "I don't know" Or it might be that she didn't knew anything at all when she said those word with an innocent expression.

Reimu facepalm , She can't believe how stupid cirno is ... Not like it ever change. "Maybe she's just here to play after all" Reimu thought before looking at the path behind the ice fairy.

"Anyway , Wanna pl-"

"I have no time now , Maybe next time" Reimu interrupted cirno as she walk pass her.

"Hakurei-san , Can't we just play with her for a bit?" Shidou suddenly blurted out those words.

Reimu look at shidou with an annoyed expression. She saw shidou is feeling some pity for the fairy who is playing alone. But reimu didn't care , They have no time to spare here.

"We can't! , Don't you want to come back to your world quickly?" Reimu said in a scolding manner as she slam her feet to the ground.

"But-"

"No need , Waste of time"

"There is no time to waste"

Shidou tried to rebuke but homura and genos interrupted him by agreeing at reimu. They seemed to be rushing at something , Making shidou frown at this people.

"Oh ... okay ..." The fairy lowered her face and flew towards the other direction.

Shidou felt sympathy at the fairy as he look at her back. He just wanted to at least play with the fairy because ... He saw the fairy playing alone.

Not like reimu and the others care , Or is it that only reimu didn't care because homura and genos is still staring at the fairy on the distance with a slight frown of their own version.

"Go without me" Shidou suddenly blurted out those words.

"Oka-wait what!?" Reimu stopped after a step before looking at shidou with a very annoyed expression. "No really , Can you repeat what you said?" She said while looking at shidou with a scowl.

"You can go without me , I'll try to catch up with you after this" After shidou said it , He rushed towards the direction where the fairy went.

"..." Reimu look at the direction , Dumbfounded.

"He reminds me of someone" Homura muttered under her breathe.

* * *

"Hey come on! , Stop crying!" Marisa yelled as she hold her head , Trying to find a solution to this mess up situation.

"Guuuu ... Nii ... Muguuu ... Where ... Nii ... Guuu" The azure haired girl said with a short yet a loud tone as her tears became what looks like waterfall.

"Stop doing that! , Come on!" Marisa yelled while looking at something that could stop the girl from crying. "Oh!" And she found it.

She took a certain book near the table where she laid the pink haired girl and opened it. She read some parts of it before closing it and looking at the girl.

 _*Mutter* *Mutter* *Mutter*_

She muttered some words before the crying girl stopped and lay her head to ground with a peaceful look. What marisa used is a sleep spell and the book that she used came from the voile. Everyone in this world knew , Marisa 'Burrowed' this.

Now that everything is done , She can finally do the things she always do.

 ***Boom***

Or maybe not ...

Marisa quickly go outside only to feel that she was being threatened. She look at the direction and saw a malicious aura surrounding that area. From there , A petite girl with silver hair and blood red dress is standing in a crater.

"Oi ... What's this?" Marisa said to no one while looking at it with slight nervousness on her expression.

The silver haired girl look at marisa before looking at herself. She somehow widened her eyes before looking at her surroundings.

Marisa can't get what she's doing so she tried to get closer at the girl. Suddenly , Marisa felt her feet stopped moving. No , It was an instinct telling her not to mess up at something.

"Hey you 'Insect' , Where am I?" The girl asked as she look at marisa and walk closer to her.

Marisa became wary , She recalled that she always feel this tense whenever a strong enemy is in her front. She looked at the girl without taking down her guard.

"Ooh , What kind of creature are you girly ~" She said while twitching her mouth upwards , Making a force smile.

"Me , Well ..." The silver haired girl pursed her lips as she place her finger in it before looking at marisa again. "I am only a great servant of a highest being" She said with a delighted expression as she smile.

That smile , She saw it always with remilia whenever she tried to do something bad. And that smile also indicated something ... It was a smile of someone who thought of herself as a stronger one.

"Really , Another egoistic youkai ~" Marisa said as she lowered her face with a grin. "Do you got lost? , Because I can lead you somewhere ... But if you refuse ..." Marisa look at her with her signature smile. "Don't cry if I beat ya!" Marisa finished.

She was sure that this girl is dangerous so she needed to at least scare the girl. She knew there is a low chance that the girl will be scared of her because of how confident she said her name without showing any sign of fear from marisa. But marisa was too used to this , Youkai with full of ego and only try to scare or kill people from their sight while also not getting serious at the fight at all , It was something she was very used at.

However , The girl only let out a "Hoh" sound as if she was mocking marisa. It seems like she is not scared and is really confident about her abilities.

"Then , I would gladly refuse ... Human" She said before suddenly , Disappearing at marisa's sight.

Marisa was slightly shocked but she immediately focus and tried to sense her environment. She wasn't sure why but she felt that this is no mere spellcard battle but instead , A deadly battle only one should live.

"A new resident or an outsider , Whatever ... I'll do this , Gensokyo way!" Marisa said from herself before taking her broom out of nowhere.

* * *

Yukari is still not satisfied , She wanted more character.

"Yeah yeah , Can we just finish this chapter already" She said with ha-

"And please , Stop with the explanations"

...

"Really , The story is getting longer thanks to your ramblings"

Can we just go back to the topic ... Please?

"Hmm , Anyway ... I am still not satisfied , I'll take more characters!" She said with a deter-

"Can you just shut up for a minute!?"

Yukari , You really are getting on my nerves. Please forgive yukari from fourth wall breaking my readers *Bows*

 ****End of Chapter 3****

* * *

 **New Characters Appeared :**

 _Cirno (Touhou)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_


	4. Getting Confuse

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Wow , I couldn't believe you would love this piece of story (Because I thought this will be ignored at all ... You know , Random stuffs)**

 **But still , This story is still random. Im only picking random characters and made them interact here (Too random right?)**

 **So im really happy that you like this though don't expect high because there are trolls and those things yukari mentioned earlier.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything is owned by their respective owners/writers/creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Getting Confuse**

In the middle of forest of magic , Loud bang and explosions could be heard. From there , Marisa and a mysterious silver haired girl is fighting.

But marisa is using her full speed while shooting off the girl with lasers and such flashy things. This battle however , Is not a spellcard battle. This battle is happening without the restriction of spellcard rules.

The girl twitch her mouth downward before staring at marisa coldly. "I can't believe your an annoying bug to catch huh" She said before raising her hand overhead.

 **"Divine Lancer"** She yelled and a bright figure with a form of a spear (Semi-gungnir) suddenly appeared at her hand.

She throw it straight at marisa's direction and it was fast so marisa immediately rush through the other side , Causing it to pass through air.

"What the goodness! , What's with that remilia-esque spear there!?" Marisa said with a shocked expression as she look at the silver haired girl who seems to frown at her statement.

"What's that?" The girl said in a cold tone and suddenly , An intense pressure caused marisa's body to stiffen. "Did you just compared me to a lowly dirtbag?" She said in a very cold and threatening tone.

Marisa thought for a minute before an idea struck her head. "Oho ~ ... I wonder why are you angry?" Marisa said as she faked a curious look on her face before raising her hand with one finger raised. "Aha! , Maybe you don't like being compared to others?" She said with a mischievous grin.

"You!" The girl hissed and suddenly , Her form changed. The blood red dress she is wearing has been changed into a full-clad crimson armor that only her face is revealed. She was also carrying a somewhat kind of lancer that alice's dolls mostly used but it's color is black and there is some kind of purplish liquid inside the transparent parts of it.

Marisa immediately felt chill run down on her spines and she immediately moved by reflex. From her former location , A blurred image passed through. Marisa immediately understood what happened and she immediately came at the farther distance to have some advantage.

The girl right now seems pretty angry , Making marisa pondered why is she affected from it. She was still doing her poker face smile as she was flying over some trees.

She turned to her back and immediately muttered some words before taking her hakkero and pointed it towards the front.

 **"Master Spark"** Marisa yelled and colorful energy passed through the front , Destroying anything it approaches.

That ability is no mere magic came from a spellcard but instead , It was a true magic nearly identical to yuuka's kyokutai laser though it's colorful while yuuka is only a transparent white colored energy.

However , The crippling fear didn't leave marisa's heart and she immediately widened her eyes as she felt a presence of malice on her back.

"Got you ~" The silver haired girl said before marisa felt something hot move it's way downward at her back at a split second.

Blood spurted out and marisa can't help but let out a small yelp that can't be heard before landing on the ground , Face first.

Marisa raised her head , Only to see the weird black lancer pointed on her face. She tried to get off but ...

 **"Hold"** The girl suddenly said like casting spell and marisa couldn't move her body at all.

"Another kind ... of magic ...?" Marisa asked as she gritted her teeth.

"Apologize now and I will give you a mercy of quick death" She said as she glared at marisa.

Suddenly , An line of light quickly approaches the silver haired girl. The silver haired girl look with a face of disbelief before jumping out of her position.

Marisa can move once again as she felt a great burden has been taken off. She looked at the direction where that laser came from and saw a figure of a girl walking towards them from the distance.

"What's happening here? , I seem to came at a right time" The girl said , Slowly revealing her face.

She was a teenage girl though she's taller than marisa. She wears a brown uniform white white short sleeves , She have brown hair with a clip and brown eyes. That girl somehow have some sparks of electricity appearing at her surroundings.

"Another lowly human?" The girl said , Seemingly depressed at the girl's arrival.

"Hey you , Can you stand?" The brown haired girl asked as she looked at marisa for a second before changing her gaze towards the armored girl.

"Don't ignore me! **[Divine Lancer]** " She yelled in frustration and then casts another kind of remilia-esque spear as she raised her hand and throw it.

The girl dodged by rolling to the side before pointing her hand at the silver haired girl and electricity came by and started coming towards the girl.

The silver haired girl swings her black lancer at the fast electricity and throw another light spear at the girl. Somehow , Marisa thought that the girl threw now is different than the others so she rushed through the unsuspecting girl and came between them. The light spear hit her ... Or it didn't.

"What?" The silver haired girl seems shocked at the event as she widened her eyes at the scene.

Marisa just prevented that bright lancer in the used of somewhat kaleidoscopic circle that seems like a magic barrier.

Marisa felt some pain on her arms as she tried to repel it with her own defense though she didn't expected it too be strong.

"What the!?" The brown haired girl in her back blurted out those words in bewilderment as she look at the magic circle that is protecting marisa.

But marisa didn't cared about it. After her barrier is gone , She took a set of her own magical bombs and throws it all at the silver haired girl.

 **"Earth Light Ray"** Marisa said as she activated the magic within the things.

As it landed on the ground , Flashes of light exploded through the place and it formed a lot of rays of colorful lights coming to the sky. The silver haired girl just dodged at incredible speed before jumping to the top of the tree.

"You wanna die so badly! **[Vermillion Halo]** " The silver haired girl said in dismay and frustration as she casts another spell.

This time , It was a very strong spell as marisa felt a strong surge of mana came into that very magic. Her surroundings have been engulf by flames and she couldn't help but fly at the highest sky. Though , She was late to do it because the flames quickly surrounds marisa and engulfs her like the flames are devouring her.

Marisa thought very fast what could she do from this event when suddenly , The flames immediately disappeared. Marisa looked at her front only to see a pink haired guy with a white scarf on him.

 **"Roar of the Fire Dragon"** The guy yelled as he placed his hands on his mouth and spewed a fire towards the girl clad in crimson armor.

The silver haired girl gritted her teeth and click her tongue before standing on a very far distance. Her form changed back to that of blood red dress but she wore an expression of dissatisfaction.

"I'll get you someday , You mongrel!" She said before she jumped through the forest , Leaving them.

Though it leave some salt to her mouth , Marisa didn't follow the girl and simply looked at the two new strangers.

"You two okay?" The pink haired man asked with a curious look on his face.

"Thanks , I got it all rough there!" Marisa said as she turned cheery immediately.

The brown haired girl is still staring at the direction where the blood red dressed girl took off. She was somehow making sure that the girl wouldn't come back.

"So then , What you two arACk!" Marisa tried to asked but she felt her wound once again.

The two walk towards her as they saw marisa's current state. She lost a lot of blood and she is getting paler and paler.

"Oi! , Don't push yourself!" The brown haired girl said with widened eyes as she guides marisa's body.

"Hey , You okay miss?" The pink haired guy said with a worried look before looking seriously at the direction where the silver haired girl came through.

"What are you doing with marisa!?" Suddenly , A familiar voice shouted in their back but marisa's mind is getting fuzzy so she didn't know.

They turned her head at the back and saw a blonde haired girl with dolls floating on her sides and she's carrying a some kind of book.

"Alice ..." Marisa said before suddenly , Her consciousness slips out ...

"Marisa!" Alice panic as she rush through marisa's side and take marisa off with them. "What did you do with her!?" She said with a glare at the two.

The two looked at each other before looking back at alice who seems to be sending killing glares with them. The brown haired girl have sweat flowed on her cheeks while the pink haired guy look at her with a slight annoyed face.

"We just kind of help her"

"Hey! , You should be thankful that I save her from that mad lady!"

The brown haired girl and the pink haired guy said at the same time with their current expressions. Alice is still glaring at them but she somehow believe them.

"You two are coming with me!" She said with a loud tone.

The two of them nodded slowly with a confused look. On the other hand , Alice wanted to take marisa to her house to rest and asked the two outsiders what happened recently and also ... She have a certain reason why she wanted marisa to take to her house.

* * *

"Hey!" Shidou called out to the fairy who is flying , The fairy turned her head as she finally noticed shidou calling to her.

"Eh? , What do you want?" Cirno asked with a confused looked as shidou stopped at his tracks , Panting.

"You wanna play with someone right? , I can play with you" Shidou said as he made a wry smile.

"Huh! , You really meant it!?" Cirno rushed in front of shidou closely , Causing shidou to flinch.

"Ahh ... yes ..." Shidou said as he step back and averted his gaze a little.

Suddenly , A silver haired girl with blood red dress appeared out of nowhere and she look at the two with an expression like she was interested.

"Ara , And I thought I will be coming back without anything in my hand" She said before she stared at cirno. "Can I take you as a *Slave*" She said with a wicked smile forming on her face.

Shidou tense up , He felt a sensation like something bad will happen. He narrowed his eyes at the girl as he tried to pull cirno to his back.

"Who are you!?" Shidou said seriously as he tried to block the girl's view on cirno.

The silver haired girl only smiled before a spear made of light formed out of nowhere and she held it.

 ****End of Chapter 4****

* * *

 **New Characters Appeared :**

 _Alice Margatroid (Touhou)_  
 _? "Brown haired girl with a clip" (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)_  
 _? "Pink Haired guy with a white scarf" (Fairy Tail)_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_

 _ **Yukari's Note :** Because I didn't have any appearance , I might as well say this. I'll take more characters and give reimu something that would keep her busy for a long time Ufufufu ~. Anyway , You should at least review about me because I am getting irritated and confuse why are y-_ ***Writer Disconnected You***


	5. Freeze!

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , And Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : I AM ALIVE! And Im still kicking. Welcome to the new chapter of my "What the hell" Story full of nonsense with random genres xD**

 **So if someone are still reading this then I'll give you the best applause ever *Clap* ... But hey , Im sorry if I got on a hiatus.**

 **About that unnecessary comment on the last chapter ... Well ... Blame Yukari. She didn't know what is the meaning of "Awkward". *Dodges Danmaku from a Gap***

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything here are owned by their respective Owners/Writers/Creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Freeze!**

The silver haired girl raised her hand and from that hand appeared a light with a form a spear. The girl smiled creepily before she waved her hand , Throwing the spear of light towards the duo.

"AHH!"

Both of them screamed before they jumped at opposite directions , Narrowly dodging the fast spear made of light. Cirno flew near the ground while Shidou rolled over before glaring at the silver haired girl.

" **Mass Hold Species** " The girl chanted as she made a gripping gesture on her hand.

Both of them felt an unknown force holding their whole body and they struggled to free themselves.

"Wha ... What is this!?" Shidou said in shocked as he tried to pry himself out.

"Resistance is futile" The silver haired girl said with a sneer as she walk slowly towards the struggling fairy with a pitter patter of her shoes like she is enjoying this.

"What do you want with her!" Shidou yelled as he glared at the silver haired girl.

The vampire stopped one pace towards the fairy before turning her face to the blue haired teen and smiling evilly. "What do I want with her?" She said with her lips curling to a smile. "Of course I would take her , She is a rare kind of fairy and Ainz-sama will be happy if I take her back as a souvenir ~" She answered with an sweet tone.

"I won't let you!" Shidou yelled as he struggled harder to help the fairy.

"Ahahaha ~~" The girl laughed in a mocking sense before she turned her head towards the fairy and stretched her hands towards her.

But before everything else happens ...

" **Perfect Freeze** "

Cirno used her ace-in-the-hole spellcard and things have gone they didn't expected.

The whole atmosphere turned very cold and their surroundings are being frozen in just a matter of seconds. Shidou felt his body being numbed at cold even though he was being restrained already.

The silver haired girl have it worse , She was totally frozen as in TOTALLY FROZEN!

Cirno didn't meant it but she just used her fullpower accidentally. Though the Hakurei Shrine Maiden made a rule not to use their full potential on a fight , She just did it anyway.

The whole surrounding became a perfect example of 'Frozen World'. The whole place is literally FROZEN.

All things on the surroundings , The land , The Trees , The plants , Heck ... Even the clouds became frozen like they are sculpted by an artist.

It was too much for Shidou that even his mind froze on the scene. 

* * *

Reimu , Homura , and Genos walk towards the Human Village without waiting for the blue haired teen.

The magical girl and the cyborg just stared at the village for a couple of minutes before following the hasty shrine maiden.

Reimu wanted to finish this all but she can't because of that blue haired teen because of unknown reasons. She was getting impatient so she wanted to talk to Yukari about this things and force her to take them back to wherever they came from , Even if they didn't want it.

After some walking , They arrived at some food stand to eat because the girls are hungry. Genos just let them be as he stand at the corner.

While they are doing that , The resident teacher of Human Village approached them because she saw the shrine maiden eating on this village.

"Reimu?" She asked as she close herself towards them.

Reimu looked at her with a bowl of ramen and a chopstick on her hands. "Oh Keine , What do you want?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well , Im just curious why are here ... You rarely visit Human Village" Keine said with a wry smile on her face.

Reimu just stare at the two outsiders before looking back at the teacher. "Well , Because of them" She said before chugging the bowl of ramen in one go.

keine looked at the two and the two just looked back at her with their differed stares.

"Well , They are kind of ... Unique" Keine said with a sweat dropping on her forehead.

"So ... What do you want?" Reimu asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh nothing , I just came because I was curious" Keine said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Is that so ... Well thanks for the food" Reimu said before standing up and looking at the direction where the Forest of Magic can be seen.

They also looked at the direction where Reimu is looking and saw a small patch of frozen things on it.

"What kind of lunacy is happening on the forest again?" Reimu begrudgingly said loudly as she squinted her eyes towards the distant area.

"Even at this distance , We can see it here" Keine said with a worried look on her face.

"Tch , I should check what is happening" Reimu said irritatedly with a click of her tongue.

"Be careful Reimu" Keine said with a wave of her hand as the shrine maiden flew towards the frozen patch.

"You two! , Wait for me there" Reimu said as she came at a distance.

The two of them just looked at her figure until she was too far to see before they looked at Keine. Keine also looks at them.

"Hey , Your still not paying" The shopkeeper said , Making the teacher frown.

Keine sighed as she pay for their foods.

 ****End of Chapter 5****

* * *

 **New Characters Appeared :**

 _Kamishirasawa Keine (Touhou)_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_  
 _? "Brown Haired Girl With A Clip" (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)_  
 _? "Pink Haired Guy With A White Scarf" (Fairytail)_

 **Characters Known So Far** :

 _Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)_  
 _Genos (One Punch Man)_  
 _Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_


	6. Poor Shalltear

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , And Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : That was a very short chapter without even exceeding the 10kb size :O**

 **And surprisingly , There are no fourth wall breaks ... YAY!**

 **But I can't think of anything on that chapter because it was a long time since I started writing stories again ... Sorry.**

 **To those who are waiting for the next chapter of Unknown Spirits , Just wait ... I am looking for ideas. But if you can't wait then ... Im sorry (T_T)**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own anything here , Everything here are owned by their respective Owners/Writers/Creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Poor Shalltear**

Reimu fly towards the direction of the forest where a frozen area can be seen. After flying for some minutes , She stopped because she felt the cold air surrounding the whole place.

She look at the ground and widened her eyes when she saw a frozen sculpture of a girl. She turn her gaze to the side and saw Shidou standing stiff and his body is trembling because of the atmosphere. Finally , Reimu look at the culprit who is flying around the ice sculpture with a panic expression. She hovered below and came towards the ice fairy.

"Cirno , What the hell did you do!?" Reimu asked with an annoyed expression.

Cirno stiffened as she nervously turn to face the angry miko. "Ah ... er..." She wanted to make an excuse but she can't because of fear that the shrine maiden might give her a scar on her life.

Shidou is still frozen in spot , Looking at them like a statue on a ground.

"Cirno. What. Did. You. Do. Here!?" Reimu said with a strong tone on each words , Making the ice fairy back away in fear.

"Auu ... She wanted to fight and cheated her way on us" She said with a nervous tone as she poke her fingers while lowering her head.

Reimu look at the frozen girl before squinting her eyes towards the fairy. "You what?" She asked with a dangerous tone on her voice.

"Eeepp!" Cirno trembled as she looked at the dangerous air on the shrine maiden.

The shrine maiden is becoming bigger while the ice fairy is becoming smaller to her. There are flames on the background as she stare on the fairy with a dangerous glint on her eyes.

"YOU FROZE A PERSON!" Reimu said before smashing the head of the fairy with her gohei.

It was understandable because Reimu hates killing. She won't tolerate the people who used their abilities for violence only. She was violent but not to the point of killing anyone she sees and even if she was fighting on a life and death situation , She will still restrain herself from killing that enemy. She made the Spellcard Rules for the specific purpose of ending a rivalry or conflict without the need of fatal and brutal battles with the intent to kill.

So Reimu is angry because what Cirno did is a violation of the rules of Gensokyo even though she recognized the frozen person as an outsider who didn't know her rules. She can also feel the frosty breeze of the surroundings that it chills to her bones like she was in the middle of a freezer.

"Im sorry , Im sorry" Cirno said as she bowed repeatedly at the angry maiden with tears sticking on her eyes.

She was scared of Reimu because who won't be scared? , Only a handful of beings can't be scared at her. Also , Cirno knew how scary the Shrine Maiden of Hakurei is because she experience it several times.

After a minute of scolding , Reimu finally sighed and calmed herself before walking towards Shidou who fell asleep because of the bone chilling breeze and he was lying on the ground with a very straight body position.

"Brrr ... Stupid Cirno ..." Reimu said as she huffed a breathe to her hands before waking up the sleeping teenage boy.

Reimu stopped and she turn her head towards the frozen object who makes a cracking sound.

 ***Crack* *Crack***

Reimu narrowed her eyes towards that frozen figure and she held a lot of amulets on both her hands before ...

 ***Crash***

The ice shell broke and the girl with a silver hair that wore a blood dress rushed towards the shrine maiden at a blinding speed. Her face holds great hostility and Reimu accidentally did a thing she never did a long time because of panic due to an unnatural killing intent that the girl is emitting.

"Damn in the name of-! ... SEAL!" Reimu panic as she held strongly on the amulet and hastily throws it towards the evil vampire.

It's not the normal sealing type thing that Reimu always did , It was a sealing type of skill that she did back on her very first exorcism. The level of sealing she did is the same level of sealing she did when she sealed Konngara and Sariel.

A thing she never did for a long time after she invade Makai. There are no sealing history on Hakurei Clan history since that time because Reimu started the Spellcard Rules.

The amulet instantly found itself on the girl's head and it started breaking her body with electricity that surges towards her body.

"Iyaaa!- Atatataaaetetee ..." She cried in pain before convulsing because of the electricity. After all of that , She dropped on the ground with a comical look of defeat with smoke coming out of her body like she was freshly cooked.

Reimu stared at her for second before finally breathing a sigh of relief. She never felt like that for ages because there are no major and dangerous things happening in Gensokyo lately. Well , There is that latest incident about the moon which nearly killed her even though it was a Danmaku Battle but she was not expecting the outsider to make that kind of greater killing intent. In short , On this recent days . She was not used at dealing with people with that much hostility that helds no sympathy or anything that resembles mercy or kindness.

"That was nerve-wrecking! What's with this demon!?" Reimu blurted out as she pointed angrily at the purified girl.

The seal is not complete because she's not on a proper ground for sealing and there are no proper equipments with her that will let her seal this girl completely.

Cirno on the other hand , Look confusely at the girl with an innocent curiosity as she poke it's shoulder like she was checking on the girl.

"Is she okay?" She asked cutely , Still poking the stupid looking face of the vampire who lay limply on the ground.

Reimu looked at the vampire and looked at Cirno before an idea struck on her head. "Oh great , I need to detour a bit ..." She said before leaning the unconscious Shidou to Cirno and carrying the vampire that she accidentally sealed. 

* * *

Afternoon , Marisa woke up and saw herself on a familiar room. The smell of the room is nice and the room is neatly cleaned all over. Marisa shakes her head before her eyes half-opened.

"Why am I sleeping here?" She asked to no one while looking at the screen before stretching her arms and going to the living room.

The wound on her back is gone and she felt refreshed like she just rest for a long time.

She also noticed that she is wearing a white pajama instead of her usual witch-like dress she's always wearing.

Marisa shivered as she hugged herself. 'Ugh ... I hope she didn't do anything else' She thought before looking at the door and gulping a mouthful of saliva.

As she opened the door towards the living room , She saw alice and the two strangers who save her from the silver haired lady.

Alice immediately runs towards her , Staggering a little bit before meeting face-to-face with her. "Marisa!" She said as she hold Marisa's hand with both of her hands "Are you okay!" She asked with a worried expression ... and a bit ecstatic expression with her eyes shining.

Marisa sweat dropped at the scene and just averted her gaze. "Well yeah ... So can you at least don't get too close" She said before walking towards a sofa , Their contact breaking on the process.

When Marisa sits at the other side of the two , Alice suddenly pop out besides her with a cookie on her hand. "Marisa , I make this cookies for you ~" She said happily as she handed the cookies like some child bragging on her toy.

The two strangers looked at each other with an awkward expression while Marisa just felt a tinge of frustration on her neighbor's obsession.

"Well , I would enjoy it without you acting a bit ... exaggerated" She said before taking a cookie on the plate.

"Marisa ..." Alice pouted before eating the cookie she is handing towards the witch.

The outsider girl fake a cough , Taking the attention of the puppeteer and the thief. "So Margatroid-san , Your saying we are lost on an unknown world right?" She asked with a serious expression.

Alice frowned a little before looking at the Electromaster. "Yes , You are indeed lost on this realm" She said with a calm demeanor as the dolls put four teacups on the table.

"Then ... Is there someone here who can take us back to our world?" The pink haired guy asked with a worried tone.

"I just got here but I think I got what your talking about" Marisa said , Turning the two outsider's attention to her. "There is this woman who keeps trolling with any person she sees amusing ... She is known as Yakumo Yukari" She said with a wave of her hand. "Oh and also ... Where is my clothes?" She added , Narrowing her gaze at the Doll Maker.

"Ah ... Im gonna wash it after this" Alice said with a tinge of pink on her face while averting her gaze at the Ordinary Magician.

"You ... You can use your dolls right?" Marisa said , Squinting her eyes dangerously.

"Eh ... But I wanted to-"

"No , I'll take it" Marisa said , Interrupting the Puppeteer. "Also , You outsiders should visit the shrine , The Shrine Maiden there can help you" She added as she glance at them before going to the laundry room.

"Wait a minute , We still don't know what's your name ... Isn't it proper courtesy to at least introduce each other?" The Esper said with a slight awkward and confused tone.

"Oh me? , Im the Ordinary Magician , Kirisame Marisa" Marisa said as she turn to face them and puffed her chest with a grin on her face.

"Erm ... Then Im Misaka Mikoto" She replied with a smile on her face.

The pink haired guy look at them before he stand up and pointed at himself with a grin. "Natsu Dragneel , A Dragon Slayer" He said , Brimming with energy.

"Oh great ... Thanks for helping me back there , I kind of underestimated that girl!~" Marisa said with a smile as she turn her back to them and walk towards the laundry room.

"No worries" The Level 5 Esper replied.

Alice look at them with a pout before looking back at Marisa. "Wait Marisa!~ , I also help you when your unconscious!~" She said with a pleading tone as she rush towards the witch.

"Stop talking nonsense , You only change my clothes!" Marisa rebuked on the distance.

The two outsiders felt their sweatdropped on their forehead as they looked at each other. 

* * *

On the Yakumo Residence , Yukari is sitting on a Kotatsu , Playing Defense Witches on a Tablet Phone.

"Fufu ~ , This is how to create a defense Levelgap ~" She said with a mocking smile that ticks me off.

Hmpf! , You think your that good? ... Your using special witches you old hag!

"Unlike you who can't do a gold medal on World 2 without the help of these 'Special Witches' Ufufu ~" She said ...

Wait ... Why are we even on this scene?

"Because next time , I'll pick a witch on this game ~" She said as she summoned a certain pink haired young witch.

Dammit Yukari! , Don't spoil them!

"Ufufufu ~~" She laughed with her fan on her mouth which is really insulting. "Your really saying that? ... Your already spoiling them on the title" She said ...

Urgh ... That hit the spot.

 ****End of Chapter 6****

* * *

 **New Characters :**

 _None_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_

 **Characters Known So Far :**

 _Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)_  
 _Natsu Dragneel (Fairytail)_  
 _Genos (One Punch Man)_  
 _Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_  
 _Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)_


	7. Daisy , Do Your Best!

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , And Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Oh great , It was great that Yukari didn't shoot me when I said that word on the last chapter but ... She just made a spoiler ...**

 **I think she didn't spoil most of it because this story is random mind you.**

 **Anyway , About the event on the last chapter where Reimu defeated that silver haired girl (I think you know her now)**

 **On the game YGGDRASIL , Undead are highly resistant to cold (They are undead , Duh). That vampire on the last chapter not only have high resistance on cold but also have a high resistance on holy element because of her job. Only powerful attacks like 10th Tier Spells can inflict damage on her or at least stun her a little bit but it won't do much at her , Given the fact that she's the most strongest NPC on Nazarick.**

 **But hey ... This is Gensokyo. Reimu's ability is too much and Cirno is the most strongest fairy on Gensokyo.**

 **Naturally , Fairies are too strong on their own good. They just become too weak because of the restriction of the Spellcard Rules. Without it , They would go wild and do things for the sake of fun ... Which will result on civilians (Humans and Youkai) being harmed. And because Fairies on Gensokyo are depicted as spirits who likes to play with peoples and shoot passerby without a reason at all , It is not farfetched to say that they might kill a person (Or worst , A strong person). That's why , Because Cirno is the strongest on her race (Shikieiki confirms it) , She can literally freeze anyone as long as they are on her range. Let's add to the fact that Reimu and Marisa felt cold when they arrived on the Misty Lake , And Cirno didn't do anything at all on that time (First Encounter with Cirno on Touhou 6)**

 **Because of that , Cirno can be comparable to a High End Level 100 NPC with her abilities only. And any fairies on Gensokyo are unstoppable because they can respawn when they died! THEY CAN FREAKING RESPAWN AFTER DEATH!(But her defense and resistance and agility are absurdly low unlike that vampire of Nazarick ... Maybe we can say , Cirno's DEF/RES/AGI stat will be 10/45/30 if she's on YGGDRASIL or on the New World)**

 **I know that they can still cease to existence when nature died but how can someone destroy nature? ... Unless a certain someone destroyed nature by burning the world (Or anything that can kill nature itself)**

 **On Reimu's Case , Well ... I'll tell you on the next chapter because this is getting too longer and Yukari is staring at me with a stern look.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything here are owned by their respective Owners/Writers/Creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Daisy , Do Your Best!**

Keine leads the magical girl and the cyborg to the House of Hieda. This house is obviously owned by Hieda no Akyu , The 9th Generation of Hieda Lineage and Keine's former student.

Akyu was shocked at first but composed herself after they explained their situation.

They are waiting for the shrine maiden for some time and they are sipping tea because it's getting boring waiting here. No , Only Homura joined them because Genos said he can't drink.

After some time , Reimu finally arrived with Cirno who is struggling to carry Shidou and an unconscious wingless vampire.

"Who is that girl?" Keine asked as she stared warily at the vampire. She felt something dangerous on the unconscious undead.

"Well ... She somehow attacked me without any reason so I partially sealed her accidentally ..." Reimu said with her eyes half open as she averted her gaze to somewhere.

Keine look at Reimu and she look at the unconscious girl and she look at Reimu again. "Uhmm ... She's not completely sealed" She said with a slight frown on her face.

"I didn't have the equipment to do so and even though if I have , I won't do it because it's just a hassle" Reimu replied as she put the girl on the floor before she sits on their side and take a sip on the remaining tea cup on the tray. "Oh , Thanks for the tea" She said with a lax expression.

All of them except Cirno felt sweat dropped on their forehead when they saw Reimu's attitude like there is no incident happening at all.

"I can't wait here any longer , I need to go back to my world" Homura said with her version of frowning.

"Easy now , We can do that after going to the mansion" Reimu said as she took another sip on the tea.

Homura squinted her eyes. "Where detouring? , What about us?" She said with a slight annoyed expression.

"Of course were still gonna find that woman" Reimu replied as took a sip of tea again. "I just wanted to carry this girl on the Scarlet Devil Mansion" She added after looking at Homura's eyes.

Homura stare at her for a moment before she speaks again. "Why would you take her there?" She asked with a slight hostile tone. She clearly didn't like the idea of making her problems wait any longer.

"Because she got this aura like most undead beings have ... She have the closest resemblance of aura from that vampire on the mansion" Reimu said as she sip the last bit of the tea on her cup. "I wanted to take her to that vampire ... She might know how to calm this ... dead lady" She said before glancing at the unconscious girl and looking back at Homura.

"A vampire huh? Your friends with a vampire?" Genos asked in curiosity after Reimu finished speaking. His face is still neutral as ever.

Reimu looked at her with her mouth twitch downwards and her brow raised. "Friends? Her? , Hah! When did I became a friend with a demon!?" She retorts with a clear denial on her gesture.

"But from your tone of voice , You seem to trust that vampire" The cyborg said with his gaze directed on the shrine maiden's eyes.

"I didn't trust her , I just wanted to finish this problem as soon as possible" She replied with a huff as she turn her head to the side with an annoyed expression.

"Don't worry about her , She didn't admit it but she really likes anyone on Gensokyo" Keine interrupted with a smile on her face.

"Stop spouting nonsense Keine" Reimu said with a flushed expression as she quickly stand up and carry the unconscious lady on her back. "Let's go , Time is getting short" She said with a slight embarassed tone as she walk towards the sliding door and floated on the ground outside.

"..."

"So she was like that"

Homura looked at that direction while Genos said those words with a smile on his face. They followed her while Genos carry the unconscious blue haired teen like a sack of potatoes.

Cirno lay on the ground , Panting in exhaustion. Keine looked at the ice fairy with a wry smile on her face while Akyu is somehow worried at something. 

* * *

The sun is setting when Marisa fly back to her house. She told Alice to guide the two outsiders at Hakurei Shrine tomorrow because it was getting late and because Alice is somehow didn't want to do it , She promised to play with her after she did that. Marisa meant playing on Spellcards but Alice seems like she got the wrong impression and somehow her face is dreamy.

As she flew to the forest , She saw a young pink haired girl with twintails and pink red eyes and she wore a cute fabric all over her upper head. She carries a long ivory wand with a strange trident-like design and she wears a long red frilly dress.

That young girl is shooting some kind of energy towards a random youkai who obviously wanted to eat her. Well , That youkai is using Danmaku but it can't win because the girl's attacking speed is too fast that her hands looks like a blur.

Marisa wipes her eyes and shakes her head before looking at the girl again with widened eyes. "Holy cow! , That girl is a Speed Star!" Marisa exclaimed as she looked at the girl who clearly have the upper hand on the battle.

The girl is getting hit but her face didn't wore the look of pain but instead . She is brimming with energy as she wave her wand and shoot energy thingies on the youkai.

"Well , I can't just stand here and watch a poor girl fight a common mob" She said with a shrug before rushing towards the youkai with her broom on the lead.

Before the youkai could glance at her , It was hit by the face and flew to the sky like a comical character. It landed on a faraway place with a thud though it was questionable how they can hear that thud with that much distance on them.

The girl watch her with glittering eyes with a very bright smile. "Wow! So cool!~" She said , Clearly admiring the Black-White.

Marisa look at the girl with a grin on her face. "Hey young girl , Wat'cha doing alone?" She asked while lying the broom on her shoulder.

"I just came here without me knowing and also , Your so cool!" She replied as she look in awe on the Witch of the Red Dream.

"Oh great ... That woman is doing it again" Marisa muttered with her hand on her chin before she look at the young girl. "Then your lost ... by the way , Im Kirisame Marisa" She said with a smile on her face as she stretch her hand towards her.

"Oh! ... Im Daisy , A first year witch!" She replied happily as she came closer at the witch.

"A witch? , Sorry girl but I only see a cute lady full of frills and ribbons like a doll" Marisa said with a confused look on her face. "Wait! , Maybe your a doll!?" Marisa exclaimed , Her imaginations are getting wild.

"Eh ~~ ... I didn't look like a witch" Daisy said with a sad face , Clearly not happy at Marisa's comment.

"No I mean , Where is the pointy hat? All witches wears that ... Not to mention the broom , The trusty aid of witches" Marisa quickly said in panic , Trying to brighten the mood of the student witch.

"Uhmm ... That sounds quite classic , I think?" Daisy said with a curious look on her face.

"Wait ... Don't tell witches wears frilly things like dolls? ... Is this how outside world witches looks like!?" Marisa asked , Realization hit her and she looks shock.

Daisy stared at her for some time before her eyes widened as she look at Marisa. "It can't be! , Are you by chance an old legendary witch?" She asked with a face full of expectation.

"Legendary? ... Maybe" Marisa said with a shrug like it was nothing at all.

"So your really legendary?" The girl asked , Her hands clasped on her chest.

"No ... Im just an ordinary magician" Marisa quickly said before the girl said anymore ridiculous things.

"It can't be , You beat that monster without breaking a sweat" She said , Insistent of the matter.

"That youkai is weak , Any capable humans can beat it" Marisa simply replied with a lax expression.

"Impossible , I barely damaged it with my energy balls" She said with a slight shy tone.

"Barely? , You did a good job on beating it ... Your too fast it can't make a simple pattern of Danmaku to you" Marisa said as she look at the young witch.

"Danmaku?" She said confusely with a tilt of her head.

"Well , Maybe we should talk about this on my house ... It's getting dark and I don't want to see anymore weirdness on this forest" She said before hopping on her broom that floats besides her. "Come on kid!" She said as she offer a hand to her.

Daisy's eyes sparkled again and she quickly took the hand as she sits on the back.

"Tighten your grip because this is one hell of a ride!" She said before flying at her usual speed.

It was her usual speed but to others , She was too fast to be called normal at all. Daisy tightened her grip on her waist as Marisa laughed in excitement. She was excited because there is another girl she can impress with her skills. 

* * *

"Ufufu ~~ , I cleared another one again" Yukari said as she stretched her hands.

She is sitting on a chair , Playing on a computer. She is playing Osu! nonstop and she just defeated C**k**z*'s record. But you all knew that she cheated her way just to do that.

"Your just jealous" She said as she looked at the screen.

Don't look at me or at them , They barely know what is Osu! and you will be sued if they knew it and that would be my problem because I hate someone flaming me because I AM THE WRITER OF THIS STORY AND ANYTHING WRITTEN HERE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY!

"Chill a little bit , They would only sue you not me ~~" She said with a dismissive wave as she played another round on the game.

Your so freaking brutal! , I will write Yuuka on this story and let her kick your ass , Snobby old hag!

Yukari stopped doing what she's doing and she looked at me dangerously ... Uh oh ...

 ****End of Chapter 7****

* * *

 **New Characters :**

 _Hieda no Akyu (Touhou)_  
 _Daisy (Defense Witches)_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_

 **Characters Known So Far :**

 _Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)_  
 _Natsu Dragneel (Fairytail)_  
 _Genos (One Punch Man)_  
 _Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_  
 _Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)_


	8. Founder Is A Crap!

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , And Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Ow ow ow ... It hurts ... T_T (At least she calmed down) ... The lesson I got , "Never ever say that word again in front of Yukari"**

 **So anyway , I'll tell you about how Reimu defeated that vampire in one strike.**

 **It was seen at the older versions of Touhou (PC-98 Touhou) That she can seal demons with her amulet (And that was a great feat on itself because she was quite incompetent at that time)**

 **She made a lot of great feats on that time. She defeated a lot of persons like The Angel of Death (Sariel) , The Dream World Creators (Mugetsu & Gengetsu) , The Scientist who have an Archaic Form of Science (Okazaki Yumemi) , The Strongest Vengeful Spirit known to Gensokyo and master of Kirisame Marisa (Mima) , The Sleeping Terror (Yuuka Kazami) , The Goddess of Makai (Shinki) , And many other else.**

 **At that time , There are no Spellcard Rules which means it's always a battle to death , ALWAYS. Even though she got her familiar's guidance at that time , Reimu is still that great because of her feats on that time.**

 **You can also say that she made a lot of impossible feats on this current age but because there is the matter of Spellcard Rules , It wasn't that good of an example. But hey , Reimu is fighting girls or some other creatures while maintaining the Hakurei Barrier that splits the reality of their fantasy world and the Real World so we can still say that she's incredible because of that.**

 **That's why , Reimu can be comparable to a small raid boss on YGGDRASIL because not only her feats are like that , She can used the powers of 8,000,000 gods of shintoism which is absurd by itself. Let's also note that she can dodge impossible rain of colorful bullets like she's just walking in a park. More superior than Marisa's dodging skills.**

 **But if somehow that vampire used her 10th Tier Spell "Implosion" , Reimu might be killed instantly (Because it was literally implosion). But unless she used teleported herself or substitute her body with amulets or just used "Fantasy Heaven" at the start of the battle ... Well , No need to ask what is what , She already wins.**

 **But if you still didn't like my biased explanation then let me tell you this , I AM A BIASED FAN OF TOUHOU. Sorry if I somehow upset the Overlord fans ... Please don't sue me.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything here are owned by their respective Owners/Writers/Creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Founder Is A Crap!**

It was evening and a group composed of a shrine maiden , a magical girl , a cyborg , a recently awoken Ratatoskr Agent , And an unconscious wingless vampire who has been covered by a cloth in Reimu's back have arrived on their first destination which is the largest lake of Gensokyo , The Misty Lake. It was called "Misty Lake" but in reality , There is no such thing as mist on this place.

Well , There are mist on this lake whenever Cirno comes here. Cirno subconsciously make her surroundings colder , Making a mist of cold air due to the temperature. It just didn't happen awhile ago because the sun rays are just too strong and the season right now is summer.

Genos made an improvise torch by using a large chunk of lumber that came from a tree he broke awhile ago. He lit the tip of it and made some arrangements in top of it like using some fungal spores that came from the mushrooms and some kind of natural things on the forest to make a stabilize fire that won't burn the whole lumber.

He was such a genius that Reimu can't help but look slightly amazed. 'Nitori would love to talk to this man' Reimu thought as she stare at the man.

They walked through the ice path that Cirno created for the sake of having a path and Reimu was thankful that this path is useful. Anyone on Gensokyo can fly so they didn't need things like paths or bridges or even a land itself.

They are walking for hours and they knew that they are getting near on their destination because they can see a silhouette of a land nearby. But before they could step one another , A globe of darkness approached them and Reimu squinted her eyes.

"I have no time to play with you" Reimu said with a grumble before she walk another step.

"Is that so?~" The dark youkai said inside the globe with an innocent tone.

The three people behind her tensed but Reimu just raised her hand and shakes her head at them. The three stare at the dark globe for a moment before following Reimu towards the island.

Rumia wanted to eat but she is no fool to attack the shrine maiden on her back. She wanted to beat her to a Danmaku Battle to eat her but it seems like it can't be done tonight so she fly aimlessly on the sky once again , Waiting for other passerby to eat.

"What is that thing?" Shidou asked while walking briskly because he still felt cold.

"That ... That was Rumia , A typical youkai" Reimu said with a carefree expression as they finally arrived at the land.

"Youkai? , As in the supernatural entities on Japan?" Shidou asked as he looked curiously at the shrine maiden.

"Well duh! , What else could it be?" Reimu said with a slight annoyed tone.

Even though she didn't know what outside world looks like , Reimu knew that Gensokyo is still part of Japan because Hakurei Shrine is originally located on Japan. She was the one who is maintaining the barrier so of course she knew it and she knew that youkai naturally came from that place on ancient times. Though sometimes , There are some creatures or entities on the outside world that didn't originate on Japan and they are migrating on Gensokyo. A perfect example would be the vampire on the mansion they are going to meet.

After Shidou heard that statement , His imagination runs wild as he pondered what this entails.

He thought of three possible things which are ; The Spirits he know of are originally youkai and they came to this world ; The Spirits he know of are humans who became a youkai because of the inhabitants of this world or ; This whole world of Gensokyo is a different world outside the knowledge of Ratatoskr , DEM , AST , The spirits and even the suspected Spirit that makes other Spirits which is called as "Phantom". He thought that the third possibility is less likely even though that was the right answer.

Homura also looked at them but she didn't trusted what Reimu said. She still thought that this is a reality created by a witch and she reasoned on herself that she won't be fooled from false information , Even though she is following Reimu passively.

Genos didn't know what are Youkai. What he knew is that if those creatures existed in his world , They might be called as monsters instead of classifying them differently.

They continue at walking , Near on the Scarlet Devil Mansion. 

* * *

Marisa came back to her home along with the young witch. Before she could open the door , The door opened itself , Hitting her face full force.

Daisy's face became comical , With large round white eyes and a trapezoid-shaped mouth as she look at the witch she admired awhile ago let out a voice of "Auuuuu ..." As she fell limply on the floor with a tears sticking to her left eye in a comical way.

On that door is a petite pinkette who have a very sour expression and she holds a once again crying girl with the collar of her sailor uniform.

The pinkette looked at Daisy before looking at her somewhat ivory wand. Her expression softened on the young witch as she took off her hold on the crying little girl and stand one pace in front of her.

"May I know where am I?" She asked with a dignified tone.

Daisy look at her and tried to answer but she was interrupted because Marisa suddenly appeared on the pinkette's face with a glare.

"Hey kid , That hurts y'know!" Marisa shouted as she gaze straightly at the pinkette.

"Wha ... How rude , Get out of my sight commoner!" The pinkette said with an annoyed expression as she pushed Marisa aside.

"Commoner? ... I prefer to be called ordinary" Marisa said with a scowl as she look at the petite pinkette.

"Shut up commoner , Can't you see I am talking to a noble" Louise said as she look at the young witch.

"Noble?" Daisy asked with a comical dumb face as a question mark floated on her head.

"Ahem ... Sorry to burst your bubble little strawberry but I can't see anything on her that resembles nobility" Marisa simply said as she sighs and look at the crying girl. "And did you make this girl cry again?" She added with a slight frown on her face.

The petite girl's eye twitch as her mood is becoming worse. "What nonsense , What kind of backwater place you came from that you can't recognize a noble by a glance!" She said with venom on each words as she glared intensely at the Black-White.

"The Kirisame Magic Shop that is on our side" Marisa simply answered with a smirk on her face.

Louise frowned as she look at the house before looking at Marisa again. "Hah! , So that's why that place looks unrefined" She said with distaste with her brows knitted together on dismay.

"Well thanks for the praise , I love how you say your opinion about my house" Marisa said with a mocking smile on her lips.

"Ahh! , You dare try my patience! ... Enough is enough!" The pinkette yelled irritatedly as she take her wand on her knee holster and pointed it at Marisa. "Apologize now or you will meet the consequences!" She yelled with pure irritation and rage.

Marisa looked at the stick before looking at the pinkette with her eyes half open. "Really? , Your using magic in an old style?" Marisa said with a slight dissatisfaction as she point her finger towards the stick.

A simple dot of light shoot towards the wand of the girl , Making the wand fly at some distance. The pinkette is shocked when it happened and looked at Marisa with a face of horror.

"What did you do!?" She asked with fear but somehow , She is forcing herself to remain strong-willed.

"A simple Danmaku shot , You look too inexperience that even me who can't discern enemies can see your lack of skills on a battle" Marisa said nonchalantly as she walk towards the arrogant pinkette with a bored expression.

"What are you talking about!? , What is Dan-Mah-Koo?" She asked with an irritated tone while backing away a little.

"It's a kind of energy manifested through our abilities , Whether it was magic or powers , All things that have form on it and is non-lethal are Danmaku ... Though , Danmaku is lethal sometimes" Marisa replied and murmured the last sentence.

"Magic!? , Your a noble!?" The pinkette said in shock , Her face is becoming pale.

"Now Im a noble? , I told you I prefer to be called ordinary" Marisa said with a slight frown on her face.

"But you-"

"This is too common on Gensokyo" Marisa said with a slight annoyed expression , Interrupting the pinkette.

"... Ghen-Soh-Kio ...?" The pinkette said in a curious tone.

"It's Gensokyo , GEN-SO-KYO ... Please , At least learn your speech" Marisa said with a lax expression.

"Gen-Whatever ... How can you do magic without a focus!?" The pinkette asked with a slight bewilderment on the witch.

"Focus? , I don't know what is that but isn't a magician can use magic with mana?" Marisa said with a tilt of her head as she furrowed her brows on the confusing arrogant girl in front of her.

The pinkette also furrowed her brows when she heard it. "Mana? , It is willpower we needed to conjure an element!" She said with a very loud tone.

Silence overcomes the two as they heard their words at each other. Only the crying girl who cradled towards the very corner inside the house can only be heard.

Then the silence broke ...

"What!?" Both of them exclaimed loudly.

"Your a heathen! , Your magic is not one of the Founder! ... You will be punished to death when I report this to the church!" The pink haired lady shouted as she look hastily on the young witch. "We should help each other and capture this heretic back to Tristain!" She said with a slight ordering tone as she look at Daisy with determined eyes.

Daisy only look at her like she was looking at a dumb person. "Uhmm ... Im sorry but she is a great witch and I can't understand why are you so angry with her" She said with an honest innocent expression.

"Yeah right! , Im a great ordinary witch idiot! ... And what kind of idiotic system of magic you have!" Marisa snarled at the girl , Feeling frustrated after a long time. "Your using your own life force to use magic! , You are an idiot!" Marisa exclaimed with a deafening echo that maybe on par with the Yamabiko on the Myouren Temple.

"What did you say!" The pinkette hissed as she lock heads with the Black-White.

Marisa hated how the girl say things like she's a heretic or how idiotic her whatever system of magic they have. She likes to learn magic but not to the point that it will take her life in exchange of power. She loves her life more than anything else.

That's why she was frustrated at the girl in front of her who have a very dangerous style of magic. Marisa knew that willpower means the spirit or essence of energy from a living being's soul and without it , They are like an empty shell or an engine without a fuel.

But the girl is also persistent and she even goes as far as to declare her as a demon.

Both of them spout words at each other until ...

"STOP!" Daisy stop them with a cute shriek of voice.

But it was enough to stop the two angry mages. Both of them stare at each other before turning their backs respectively.

"Eh ... Shouldn't we be friendly at each other , Right? Right?" Daisy said with a nervous expression as she flail her arms and look at each side repeatedly.

"Friends to a heathen? , Never!" The pinkette said with venom on her words.

"Stupid idiot! , Never take light of life" Marisa said grumbingly as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Take light of life? , Idiot! , This is the magic blessed by the Founder!' She yelled as she glared at Marisa again.

"Who Founder? , Founder of death!?" Marisa snarled as she piercingly gaze at the pinkette's eyes.

The lock their heads once again with sparks clashing on their eyes.

"Please stop it!" Daisy said as she tried to persuade them to come to a more peaceful way of talking. 

* * *

Reimu approached the mansion along with the three outsiders plus a burden of a vampire.

The chinese gatekeeper , Hong Meiling , Is awake and is looking at them with a body stance that she is ready at any suspicious activity.

Reimu just walk straight towards the gate when Meiling block her way with her arm.

"Reimu , You know that you can't come here without the permission of the mistress" She said with a calm stare at Reimu.

"Okay" Reimu uttered those words before she pointed her Gohei towards the guard.

The guard tense up and immediately swing her hand towards the miko's face in an arc. Reimu also use her other hand to create a large yin yang ball to smash the guard's face but before their own strikes reach each other ...

"Stop it at once!" A familiar voice echoes through the dead of the night.

Both stop , Their fist and yin yang orb is near one inches on their face before they stood up and walk away at 2 meters each. Reimu turned to look at the one who stopped them from their fight.

"Remilia" She said as she look at the second floor of the mansion in front of the gate.

From there , A petite vampire known as Remilia Scarlet is standing there and on her side is a maid with a silver hair who is known as Izayoi Sakuya.

"What do you want with me?" Remilia asked as she look at the shrine maiden's eyes with discerning eyes.

"Im gonna drop some troublesome kin of yours , Can you cool her off?" Reimu said as she put the cloth-coated undead in front of the gate.

Remilia squinted her eyes towards the unconscious girl before her eyes widened a little and smile mischievously. "What an interesting fellow , Though she is not a vampire like me , She was a lamprey who are thought to be the first true vampire" Remilia said as she gestured her hands and the maid bowed and disappeared.

Sakuya reappeared once again with the unconscious girl on her hands and Remilia look at Reimu with a delighted smile on her face.

Reimu rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah , Thank me later because I am so busy here" She said with a slight irritated tone before squinting her eyes towards Remilia. "And hey , Don't try anything funny on that girl" She said before turning back.

"Wait a minute" Remilia said before flicking her fingers , The maid bowed once again and put the girl on the floor before disappearing.

She appeared in front of Reimu and the others tense a little at that. "My mistress is worried about your companions safety , She'd like to invite you to rest here for awhile" She said with a slight bow before disappearing once again.

"You just wanted to let me stay there" Reimu said loudly enough to let the vampire hear her.

"Hush Reimu-chan , I just wanted to help" Remilia said with eyes of expectation.

Reimu stare at her for a moment before sighing. "Okay okay , You win ... We will stay" She said before looking at the three outsiders. "It is getting too late and we can't explore without any sleep so let's stay at this mansion for the time being" Reimu said with a tired voice before she yawned sleepily.

Shidou readily accepted it while Genos is somewhat cautious. Homura is not that comfortable at all when she saw the maid's mysterious ability.

'What is it? ... Teleportation , Warping , Acceleration or ...' She thought before a certain thought hit her head 'Time manipulation' She continued with a grim expression as she coldly look at the maid who somehow look at her coldly too.

 ****End of Chapter 8****

* * *

 **New Characters :**

 _Rumia (Touhou)_  
 _Hong Meiling (Touhou)_  
 _Remilia Scarlet (Touhou)_  
 _Izayoi Sakuya (Touhou)_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_

 **Characters Known So Far :**

 _Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)_  
 _Daisy (Defense Witches)_  
 _Natsu Dragneel (Fairytail)_  
 _Genos (One Punch Man)_  
 _Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_  
 _Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)_


	9. Illusion?

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , And Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Here comes Levelgap once again. There is a request I will accept here and will insert that requested character in this chapter. To those who are curious who is this character , Read the review and you might have a clue who is it. You can also skip this A/N and read the chapter right now and have fun seeing how will they interact with that character :D (I am trying to expand this crossover to a more greater one)**

 **But I am not sure how can I do this to balance the story. I used the annoying side of that petite noble , That crying girl will stay like that until her brother arrives , Homura is aware of Sakuya , Genos is cautious at the mansion , Reimu is ... Reimu , Marisa is ... Marisa?**

 **Also , Fillers are everywhere so you might not like this chapter.**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything here are owned by their respective Owners/Writers/Creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Illusion?**

Tomorrow morning , Reimu woke up in a nice cozy bed that Remilia ordered to be prepared just for the shrine maiden. She still don't know why Remilia likes her so much but one thing is for sure , She didn't want to be near at her presence any longer.

She's not scared , She just felt chill down her spines whenever Remilia look at her whole body like she is looking at her insides which is creepy and embarassing. She didn't sleep peacefully at all yesterday night because she felt that vampire is staring at her somewhere.

Reimu sighs before sliding the red curtains to see the sunlight.

Light invaded the dimmed room and Reimu block her eyes with her hand before she slowly took off her hand in front of her and look at the scenery on the window.

"Ah ~ ... At least it was peaceful outside" Reimu said as she made a wry smile before going serious once again.

She look at the door to see Sakuya waiting for her with a slight smile. "My mistress is waiting for you on the Dining Hall" Sakuya said before bowing and disappearing.

"Sometimes , I was confuse whether Sakuya is a human or not" Reimu said with a frown on her face before she wear clothes and shoes before going to the Dining Hall (She is wearing a pajama that Remilia gave her which surprisingly fits her perfectly).

* * *

Shidou is used to rich places because there are a lot of it on Tengu City and most of the time the crews and staffs of Ratatoskr always make nice and romantic places (Which always looks a bit more extravagant) whenever he dates a spirits. But he never thought that he would be amaze at a mansion.

The mansion is huge , More larger than he ever thought when he see it's exterior. On the hallway , There is an absurdly long straight path with an absurd amount of doors on either sides that are aligned withing 5 meters on each. The designs of the floors , ceilings , and walls and the furnitures which is not that modern but it's quality is over-the-top that the woodcraft looks like precious stones itself instead of a normal furniture. With rich red colors all around the interior and exterior of the mansion , Added to the windows which is half-oblong shape with six square borders , The place looks like a real mansion of a vampire. It may be possible that this might be a vampire lords castle disguise as a rich isolated mansion.

He was thankful that the Hakurei Shrine Maiden already told him that a vampire lives here or else it might even shock him more if he didn't know.

He was careful not to break any vases or decorations on the ceilings or on the corner in fear that the owner got mad.

After walking for an hour , The silver haired maid he recalled as Izayoi Sakuya appeared in front of him and told him that he was invited at the dinner before disappearing again. He was not fully shock at the appearance because most of the time of his life , Things like weird girls with unnatural powers are normal occurence to him.

He walk a little more , Not knowing that he was lost already because of the maze like place of the manor. As he was walking aimlessly , A blonde haired petite girl with red crimson eyes , Wears a red jacket coat with a block clothing inside and have a lot of belts on her waist to her feet and some on her arms and her hair tied with a black ribbon , Approach him and bowed at him before looking at him with a bored looking eyes.

"I was tasked to aid you towards the Dining Hall" She said before walking towards the stairs.

"A-ah ... Thanks ..." He said as he scratch his head in embarassment before he follow lead of the blonde girl.

* * *

Genos and Homura met at the foyer and they were told by Sakuya that they are invited to join her mistress on lunch before disappearing. Homura was somehow irritated because she wanted to test if she's really a time manipulator but she didn't want to because she remembered that she forgot to restock her weapons when she was in her world.

Genos was by far , Neutral as always. His face is always serious and his gaze is always sharp like it would pierce a wall. He was assessing the situation they are now in and trying to find out if the inhabitants of the mansion is really trustworthy or not due to the cold pressure he is feeling on the mansion.

He was cautious and Homura is pretty distrusting towards the others. This was somehow troublesome but they can't just let down their guard because this is literally an entire new world. They both knew that being naive and accepting will take them nowhere mostly if it's on an unknown territory they didn't know of.

But it seems like they are underestimating the Gensokyo's hospitality ...

* * *

Reimu arrived at the hall and saw Remilia sitting in the middle of the large table and from her side is obviously Sakuya who is standing. She look at her side and saw Homura and Genos arrived and after some minutes of waiting , Shidou and an unfamiliar girl arrived at the same time. Reimu raise a brow as she saw the blonde haired girl who have a different kind of aura.

Remilia smiled as she gestured her hand to the blonde girl to come over her. The girl complied and did what the vampire wanted. Reimu stare at her for a moment before finally speaking.

"Who is she?" Reimu asked as she narrowed her gaze towards the blonde haired girl.

"Well , She was a rare kind of vampire who I saw outside the mansion and save after she was exposed to the sun and she was grateful that I help her and told me that she'll do anything I wish so ... I took her as my temporary servant for the time being" She said as she sip a red tea before smiling at Reimu with a sharp teeth noticeable on her lips.

"A vampire again? , Why vampires are appearing on Gensokyo?" Reimu said with a resigned voice as she palm her face.

"Well Reimu , Won't you like to know what's her name?" Remilia asked with a teasing tone as she lean her chin on her hand.

"Just introduce her already" Reimu said as she took a bite on the recently laid meal on the table.

"Her name is Leticia , A vampire who became a dragon" Remilia said as she sipped the last remaining red tea on her cup.

"Wait what!?" Reimu said as she abruptly stand up and slammed the table. "A dragon!?" She asked with widen eyes.

"Yes ..." Remilia said , Quite a little shock at the shrine maiden's outburst.

Residents of Gensokyo might knew but the Hakurei Clan is more familiar about dragons than the inhabitants of Gensokyo. There are some handful creatures who are more familiar on the dragon but on the human side , Hakurei Clan only knew more than them.

The one who created Gensokyo is a dragon itself and as such , A powerful being because it created a place were it can preserve the supernatural creatures that are beginning to extinct due to the human advancement of science that are dulling them of their faith towards god and diminishing the thing known as superstitions and paranormal things.

Hakurei Reimu also know why a dragon is an all powerful being because of all the creatures who are affected by the human advancement of civilization , A dragon can't be affected by it and can live eternally which makes it a supreme being over all over Gensokyo. Reimu also respects a dragon because it was the one who help the place become habitable for the passing ages.

So Reimu looked again at the vampire known as Leticia before she calmed herself and sits at the table. "Well , That was a shocker" She said before she glared at the mistress of the manor. "You planned on surprising me?" She asked dangerously.

"Well well , I was just excited as like you when I learned she's a dragon" Remilia said with a wave of her hand as she took a sip on the newly filled red tea.

"How did you know she is a dragon?" Reimu asked before looking at the vampire servant.

"Well , She told me" Remilia simply replied as she took bite on the cheesecake.

"Your trusting her?" Reimu asked with a serious expression.

"Why I wouldn't? She was , In a sense , My fellow kin and I can also smell something else with her that is alien to a vampire so that only strengthen her claims ... But she didn't like to let us see it so I won't force her to do so" She said before eating the remaining cheesecake.

Reimu frowned as she took the last bite of the juicy meat on the table before taking the cheesecake that Sakuya laid on the table.

"Anyway , Who are those people?" Remilia asked as she look at the three individuals.

Shidou is eating nervously because of the tense atmosphere awhile ago and because this is not his house.

Homura is eating mildly as she steal glances at the silver haired maid , Wary at the illusionist.

Genos is not eating , Not because he can't eat but because he was not in the mood to eat. He can eat but he was also cautious at his surroundings since coming to this world so he can't really do that at all.

Reimu look at them before looking at Remilia. It seems like they have their own reasons to not respond so Reimu just told the vampire what she knew of them and what she's planning on doing to solve this incident. She knew that most likely , Yukari knew something or it might be that she is strongly connected to this incident.

"And that's that" Reimu said , Gulping the red tea which is pretty unrefined before looking at Remilia's eyes.

Remilia smiled before looking at Leticia with a soft expression. "Then , We can do our end of the deal" She said with an assuring smile before looking at Reimu again. "Reimu , I would like to let Sakuya and Leticia to come with you ... She was seeking help from me to take her back to her community and I don't know where that woman is so if what your plan on doing is what you'll do , You might as well take her back to her world" She said with a large smile on her face.

"Huh!? , Why should I do that!?" Reimu nearly yelled , Quite irritated at the added work.

"Because only you know where is that gap woman hiding and this vampire here became my servant because she have no way to come back to her world" She said , Her smile is unwavering.

Reimu stare at the petite vampire for a minute before looking at the silver haired maid. "Why also take her?" She asked with a confuse expression.

"To make a bridge to another dimension , Patchouli can do that" Remilia said with an assuring smile.

"What do you need of that?" Reimu asked , Still confused as to what the vampire is implying.

Remilia sighed as she look at Reimu like she's pitying her. "Really , I thought your intuition is too strong" She said before sighing once again. "Well , I planned on helping Leticia-san from her community and to do that , We will need a connection to it" Remilia said as she place her leg to her knee and lean her face to her hand.

"Why would you do all that?" Reimu asked with a slight annoyed tone yet somewhat , There is a hint of worry in it.

"I told you right? , She is , In a sense , My fellow kin and she is a rare kind of vampire so I will support and she will support me ... That's the contract we accepted at each other" Remilia said with a grin.

"You know that you are clearly on a disadvantage , Right?" Reimu asked with a downward twitch of her lips.

"What are you talking about? , It was equal in part because I got to see a new vampire and-" She paused as she look at Leticia and look back at Reimu with a grin "-Her world seems like a good place to find something fun ~" She said in a somewhat dreamy mood as her eyes glowed a little crimson.

"I am thankful for your honest and compassionate aid for my sake and my community" Leticia , Who is almost quiet for the duration of the conversation , Said with a deep respect and polite tone as she bowed a little at the petite vampire.

"No worries , I was doing what I saw amusing" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Reimu rolled her eyes as she look at the three outsiders. "So ... Another party to our group" She said when Homura suddenly stand up and look at Sakuya.

"I am sorry but I must refuse ... If that girl insist on coming with us , I will go alone and find this woman we are looking for" Homura said as she stare coldly at the illusionist.

The Perfect and Elegant Maid also stare at her coldly before looking at her mistress. "This might be a problem , Mistress" She said with a slight worried and hostile tone.

Reimu look at Homura with an irritated expression. "What is wrong with you!? , I mean Sakuya is creepy and all but are you that scared of her?" Reimu said with her brow raised and her mouth twitched.

Homura look coldly at Reimu. "I don't care what you say , I need to go back and I am not believing any of you" She said with a slight hostile and wary tone.

Reimu look at her before sighing. "I don't know why your not trusting Sakuya but be it your way , I'll take you after them" Reimu said with a grumble as she clicked her tongue.

"That would not be necessary" Homura said before she walk out of the room.

All of them stand there for a moment before Reimu sighs again. "... What is happening with her" Reimu said before sighing once again.

Shidou was worried at Homura so he stands up and bowed for them as a thanks for the delicious food before going after the magical girl.

After some moments of silence , Genos look at Remilia. "How about that other vampire that Hakurei-san carried here?" He asked with a neutral tone.

"Don't worry about it , I have a special way of disciplining a bad child" She said with a grin.

* * *

"Wait!" Shidou shouted as he rush towards the hallway.

Homura noticed him but she didn't turn back and just stopped at her tracks. "What do you want?" She asked with a cold tone.

"We can talk about this" Shidou said , Trying to find a way to comfort the mysterious magical girl.

"Shut up!" Homura said loudly , Her frustration peaking at it's climax. "I have enough of this game , I need to go back to save a certain someone but this forsaken space is preventing me from doing it!" She yelled , Her voice becoming hoarse. "You all are just illusions created by this damnable witch! ... Why am I here in the first place!" She yelled before glaring dangerously at Shidou. "Don't ever talk to me , Illusion!" She said before her form changed and she suddenly vanished.

Shidou was flabbergasted. He didn't thought that the girl is getting frustrated because of the delay of their search even though they just started since yesterday. He didn't know ... No ... They didn't know what she is feeling yesterday because of her cold mask.

"Akemi Homura , Why are you so desperate?" He muttered to himself with a gloomy expression. "We all wanted to go back quickly because there are people waiting for us" He said as he remembered the faces of the Spirit girls , His sister , The crew on Ratatoskr , His classmates and other peoples.

"Why the gloomy expression?" Some voice said besides Shidou.

Shidou look at his side and saw a beautiful red haired girl with bat wings on her head and her back and she wore a long slive white uniform inside her black one piece dress. She is looking at him curiously with her red fiery eyes and somehow , He felt he was being attracted towards her. She was also too closed at his face.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he backed away a little.

"Ara ~ , Sorry ... I didn't mean to do it ... Neh~" She said with a cute posture before placing her clenched fist on the side of her head and make a cute wink with her tongue sticking out a little that somehow , Shidou thought he saw stars appeared when she did that cute pose.

He half open his eyes at the beautiful girl. "Are you making fun of me" He said with a frown.

She giggled at his response before looking at the other side of the hallway. "Oh right , I should carry this to Lady Patchouli" She said as she walk towards the direction she is looking at. She stopped at her tracks and look at Shidou. "Your Itsuka Shidou right? ... Call me Koakuma ~" She said with a wink before walking happily towards the hallway.

Shidou was dumbfounded , He was gloomy awhile ago and then he was now feeling relieve. "Thanks for comforting me" He said audibly to no one before he look at the door to the dining room and go towards.

Shidou doesn't know , That he has been pranked by Koakuma.

 ****End of Chapter 9****

* * *

 **New Characters :**

 _Leticia (Mondaiji-tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?~)_  
 _Koakuma (Touhou)_

 **Unknown Characters :**

 _? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)_  
 _? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)_  
 _? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)_

 **Characters Known So Far :**

 _Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)_  
 _Daisy (Defense Witches)_  
 _Natsu Dragneel (Fairytail)_  
 _Genos (One Punch Man)_  
 _Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)_  
 _Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)_


	10. Things As It Is

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Except Touhou" , Random Scenes , Nonsense Logic , Sudden Fourth Wall Breaks , Underleveled Most Series , And Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : That chapter is not funny , Yukari is not making anything funny and this story is becoming not funny :O**

 **NOOOO! , This story must go back to it's humor of nonsense. How should I make Homura laugh? ... Well , I will ask Yukari.**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading.**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own anything here , Everything here are owned by their respective Owners/Writers/Creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Things As It Is**

Marisa felt tired ... No , She was VERY tired. The pinkette was annoying as hell that she didn't stop spouting nonsense on Marisa until she snap and throw a flask of sleeping gas on the arrogant girl.

She was tired because she didn't manage to sleep enough thanks to a certain noble. She still wanted to sleep but she just can't go back to the land of dreams. That's why when she woke up , She groggily move on her kitchen , Doing her daily house activities.

After cooking some Mushroom Stew (And she was proud of it) , She wake up the people staying at her house excluding the cause of her lack of sleep.

Daisy and the crying girl sits on the books lying on the floor like some kind of stool and started to dig in.

Daisy was enthusiastically eating the stew that her admired witch had cooked. She admired her more when she saw the flask she throw to create a sleeping gas and Daisy only knew one witch who uses flasks as a main set of weapon. 'What else can't she do? , She might be stronger than Queen Flare' She thought with a beaming smile , Her face full of energy and excitement.

The girl with a sailor uniform stopped crying but ... Her facial expression is blank. She was like a lifeless doll staring at the void in front of her. She just sat there , Oblivious of the nice morning.

After eating (Marisa helped the azure haired girl to eat) , Marisa carried the pompous noble and told them to follow her to Hakurei Shrine. 'Only Reimu can help this outsiders' Marisa thought as she fly through the forest with an unconscious pinkette , A girl with a lifeless expression , and an enthusiastic witch.

* * *

 _This world is restraining me!_

 _This place is preventing me!_

 _This Witch Space is keeping me forever!_

That was the thoughts of the magical girl known as Akemi Homura. Homura , Being an obsessed and desperate girl as she is , didn't like to believe anyone on her surroundings. Everything is nothing but dangerous and anyone is anything but an obstacle.

"Tch!" She clicked her tongue in disgust , irritation , and impatience.

She thought that the witch's illusion is too strong that it can make a perfect illusionary world with real peoples that have different abilities. She didn't know what kind of witch it is but she knew that she was being toyed by someone.

She was slightly right because she WAS being played by a certain sage youkai.

When she saw Sakuya's ability , She was alarmed. Whenever she look at the mansion , Danger signals on her brain are telling her not to mess with them. She came to a very wrong conclusion that the witch is trying to keep her because of the things that have happened awhile ago. Like for example , Remilia requesting the shrine maiden to let the maid come with her in hopes that the other vampire see her home and help her "Community". Though they meant what it means , Homura jumped from a conclusion that she was being restrained by these "Illusions" because the events so far feels like it came from a "Badly Written Adventure Story".

Right now , She was jumping from chunks to chunks of ice on the lake as she surveyed her surroundings. So far , She only met idle fairies doing their simple idle lifestyles.

"What if I kill someone?" She muttered as she stared coldly at a random fairy. "Maybe I can break free from this illusion?" She said in a monotone before pointing her gun towards the fairy.

Before she could click the trigger , Someone hits her back at an incredible speed. She flew towards the lake at an incredible speed before a strong splash echoed throughout that area.

On the sky , A Tengu hovered while looking at the fallen girl on the lake with a confuse look. "Oh I hit someone , What should I do?" She pondered as she sit crossly on the air with her hand leaning on her face.

"Well , I can't leave her here ..." She said as she saw the magical girl's unconscious body floated on the lake. "Ah! , I don't have time for this!" She said with an irritated voice as she shakes her head before she look at the magical girl and rushed at her to carry her towards the Moriya Shrine.

This Tengu is the self-proclaimed fastest creature on Gensokyo , Shameimaru Aya.

* * *

Shidou was slapped by his face.

Why it happened? , Let's go back sometime ago ...

When Shidou came back at the Dining Hall and saw Reimu. He can't understand why but he felt the urge to laugh when he saw her.

The others also saw Shidou who was somehow smirking while looking at Reimu. They can't understand why ... Or Remilia have an idea what is happening.

Shidou felt a tickling sensation on his stomach and felt his heart become light and fluffy. His mind still can't understand it but he can't help but laugh.

"Pfft! , HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" And he does so while pointing at Reimu's scowling face.

Reimu who has a sour expression glared at him with her brow twitching. She raised her hand and ...

That's where we are now.

* * *

On the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Koakuma is laughing hard as she look at a mirror placed on the back of a bookshelf.

"hahahaha ... What is- I can't even- Hahaha!" She laughed as she looked at the mirror while clutching her stomach.

"Shut up Koa!" Shouted a girl on a table in a scolding manner.

* * *

"Hmm ..." The Border of Phantasm is sitting on a sofa while looking at her TV , Her hand placed on her chin as she thinks of something.

"Hey , There is still no antagonist right?" She asked as she looked at the screen.

She shrugged her shoulders in understanding. "Ok , I'll take the first antagonist , We are on Chapter 10 already without any antagonist you know" She said with a sigh before looking at the screen. "This will be interesting ~: She said as she ...

"End the chapter already!" She said ...

Okay **.**

 ****End of Chapter 10****

* * *

 **New Characters :**

 **Shameimaru Aya (Touhou)**

 **Unknown Characters :**

 **? "Azure Haired Ponytail Girl With Half Crown On Her Head" (No Game No Life)**  
 **? "Long Pink Curly Haired Girl" (Familiar of Zero)**  
 **? "Silver Haired Girl With Blood Red Dress" (Overlord)**

 **Characters Known So Far :**

 **Itsuka Shidou (Date A Live)**  
 **Daisy (Defense Witches)**  
 **Natsu Dragneel (Fairytail)**  
 **Leticia (Mondaiji-tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?~)**  
 **Genos (One Punch Man)**  
 **Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**  
 **Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Railgun)**


End file.
